Taking Chances
by chibi-angel3
Summary: (A/U) Nothing ever stood between the strong friendship that Kenshin and Kaoru had since they were children... not even love. This is a sweet and ULTRA WAFFY fic on how Kenshin and Kaoru took their chance in love. Cavities alert! R & R! **ONE-SHOT**


**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

Taking Chances… 

          "Kaoru, tonight's the graduation ball!!!" Misao exclaimed as she skipped around Kaoru. "Sooo??"

          Kaoru raised her eyebrows and asked, "Soooo?"

          Misao rolled her eyes at her friend and said in an irritated manner, "Don't try that innocent act with me, Kaoru. It won't work!!"

          "What do you mean, Misao-chan?"

          Misao growled and held out her hands pretending to choke an imaginary figure.  "Kaoru… what are you planning to do with Kenshin?" she asked exasperatingly.

          Kaoru's face darkened as she fought back the tears that suddenly formed in her eyes, "What else can I do, Misao-chan? He only sees me as his best friend."

          Guilt filled Misao as she touched her friend's shoulder to comfort her. "Oh Kaoru, I am so sorry I brought it up."

          "That's alright," she replied, wiping away the tears. She smiled weakly and said, "You know, Kenshin and I have known each other even before we can talk. Maybe… that's our fate. To be friends. Just friends. Misao, a part of my heart is screaming to tell him that I love him, but a stronger part of it is afraid to lose him."

          "Why don't you take your chance!?" Misao cried out with much conviction.

          "I… I can't… I'm too afraid."

          "When are you going to tell him? At his wedding day when he is going to marry another woman while you are his maid-of-honor?" Misao blurted out.

          Kaoru's eyes brimmed with tears as she whispered, "No…"

          "Oh, Kaoru…I'm… I'm so sorry."

          "Misao, don't worry, at least Kenshin and I will spend the graduation ball together. Not necessarily as dates but…" she sighed, trying to conceal her emotions. "At least we're together, ne?"

          "You're right, but…" Misao asked, guilt written all over her features.

          "Misao… I've thought this over and I am fine with this… really!!" Kaoru said as she linked her arm with Misao's, trying to look cheerful. _That's right, Kaoru. Keep telling yourself that. You're fine with this…_

          "Okay then!!" Misao beamed widely, to liven up the mood. "It's time to fix ourselves. I want to look perfect for Aoshi and you… my dearest girl friend will look absolutely stunning. If your gorgeous looks don't smash that friendship barrier Kenshin put up, I am really going to tell myself that he is gay!!"

          Kaoru stifled a chuckle as she led Misao to the parlor.

~~~~~

          "Sooo??"

          Kenshin looked at Sano quizzically and asked, "Sooo?"

          "Sooo… what are you planning to do to Jou-chan?"

          Kenshin was caught off-guard at his inquiry as different emotions flooded his features that moment. Regaining his composure, he stared in space, shrugged and said casually, "Nothing. What do you mean 'what am I planning to do to her'?"

          Sano's eyes twitched in anger as he fought the urge to smack his friend on the floor, "Don't play dense, Kenshin. You know she has the hots for you beginning freshmen year."

          "Sano… all that she feels for me is brotherly love. It's wrong to…"

"… assume that it's more." Sano finished. "I know that line all to well. You've been using that for four years now. You know what? I think it's time for you to think of another line or even better… confront her with your feelings!!!"

          "Sano… you don't understand. We're just friends. Nothing more. I'm contented the way we are. At least we're together..."

          "…For the whole night, that is. Don't forget you're leaving to Kyoto tomorrow," Sano said matter-of-factly. "Have you told her already?"

Kenshin sighed, shaking his head, "I am planning to tell her tonight."

          "Why don't you just take your chance with her and tell her that you love her?"

          "Sano… I just can't… I don't want to ruin our friendship."

          Sano gave an audible sigh as he waved his hands in frustration, "Kenshin, you're hopeless."

~~~~~

          After a couple of hours, Kenshin rang the doorbell. 

Kaoru paced the room back and forth to calm her raging nerves. She looked at herself in the mirror for the last time. _Get a grip, Kaoru!! _She bit her bottom lip nervously, closed her eyes and silently reprimanded herself, "Stop being nervous! It's not like something special will happen! You're best friends… That's all. Now come down before he gets tired of waiting."

Taking a deep breath, she walked out of her room and slowly descended the stairs.

Kenshin stared at her wide-eyed, swallowing the huge lump that suddenly formed in his throat. 

She was wearing a silver tube top and a metallic blue A-line skirt, which accented her eyes. She held her hair high in a French twist. Her make-up was done lightly and she didn't wear any jewelries, allowing her natural beauty to shine through.

He gazed at her intently, wanting to compliment her, to tell her that she's beautiful, that he's… but no words escaped from his lips.

Kaoru smiled inwardly, seeing the reaction of his face. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Kenshin looked into her eyes, smiled and took her hand into his. "Kaoru…"

Kaoru blushed a deep shade of red as she stared at their hands. "Kenshin…"

With his free hand, he wrapped the corsage around her wrists. "I'm glad this matches your dress."

"Blue roses? They're my favorite!" Kaoru exclaimed as she lifted her hand to smell the flowers.

"I know," he said bringing her hand to his face to smell the roses.

Kaoru held her breath as her blush deepened. Trying to disperse the air of tension forming, she asked, "Shall we go?"

Kenshin nodded as he opened the door for her.

~~~~~

After the long and formal ceremony, the dance floor was finally opened. Misao, Aoshi, Megumi and Sano already stood from their table, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru behind. They continued their small chats until silence overcame them. Kenshin and Kaoru sat with satisfaction as they gazed at each other with meaningful eyes. When the song "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" performed by Aerosmith started to play, Kenshin stood up and offered her his hand to Kaoru. "Can I ask the most special woman in my life to dance with me."

          Kaoru looked at him in disbelief as her heart paced rapidly. She placed her cold, sweaty and shaking hand on top of his as she nodded, her eyes not leaving his.

          Kenshin led her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. On the other hand, Kaoru placed her hand on top of his shoulders as she bowed her head to hide her blush. They moved to the music in a slow and intimate rhythm. As the music progressed, Kaoru slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulders. The couple stayed that way in silence. Both contented listening to each other's rapid heartbeats.**__**

*I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever* 

****Kenshin closed his eyes and said to himself, _The time has come. _Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "Kaoru?"

          "Hmmm…" Kaoru pulled back, meeting his violet gaze.

          "I have something to tell you…"

          Kaoru felt her whole body stiffen as the whole world around her seems to stop. _Why do I get the feeling that this is bad news._

          Kenshin took a deep breath, mustering up all his courage and said, "… I'm leaving for Kyoto tomorrow."

          Kaoru's eyes widened, feeling her heart stabbed in many different directions. Her mind was spinning, her knees was giving out… the whole world as she knew it fell apart. "You… You're leaving me?" She blurted out. 

          Kenshin nodded sadly as he, too, felt hot tears sting his eyes.**__**

****

*I just wanna hold you close  
A feel your heart so close to mine*

Feeling her knees weaken, she wrapped her arms tighter around him, not wanting to let him go as she quietly sobbed on his chest. _I never had the chance to have him and now he's leaving me…_

          Kenshin closed his eyes, allowing tears to stream down his cheeks as he pressed her body against him, wanting her closer. _If only I had told you what I felt sooner…_

          Kaoru swallowed back the tears with a new resolve. _I have to do this… it's now or never. I don't want to live my life in regret._ She pulled away from Kenshin, wiped away her tears and forced a smile, "I didn't even give you a going away present. Don't worry, I'll just give you something to remember me by." Kaoru caressed his cheek for a moment, took a deep breath and headed towards the stage. She whispered something to the pianist and walked in the middle. Holding the microphone with a shaky hand, she said, "This is for my best friend. I'm so sorry I never had the courage to be totally honest with you." Turning to the pianist, she nodded, signaling him to begin the melody.**__**

****

*This is my last dance with you   
This is my only chance to do   
All I can do   
To let you know that what I feel for you is real   
This is the last chance for us   
This is the moment that I just   
Cannot let end   
Before I know if there's a chance we're more than friends

_Just then, the back-up singers took their cue and sang,_ 'So don't let go'
    
    So don't let go

'Don't let go'   
Make it last all night   
This is my last chance to make you mine   
Mine

I kept my feelings so deep   
I kept my dreams of you and me   
Somewhere inside   
Although I prayed that you would see it in my eyes   
But this is my last chance to say   
What's in my heart before you fade   
Out of my life   
And never understand the way I feel inside

'So hold me close'  
So hold me close

'Hold me close'   
Cause it feels so right   
This is my last chance to make it mine

'To make it real'  
Make this dream reality   
So close and you're so far   
Gotta find a way into your heart   
Gotta speak my mind   
Gotta open up to you this time   
I can't let you slip away tonight

This is my last dance with you   
This is my only chance to do   
All I can do   
To let you know that what I feel for you is so real   
Real   
So don't let go   
Just make it last all night long   
This is my last chance to make you mine   
Yes   
To make you mine.*

****All eyes were looking at Kaoru as she sang the song with pure intensity, pouring out her whole heart with every word. When she had finished, tears were streaming down her cheeks. The audience roared their appreciation but Kaoru didn't care… the song was not for them. She looked around the audience to see Kenshin's reaction but he was gone. He left. He didn't even care to finish listening to her song.

          Kaoru walked down the stage, dejected. She fought hard not to break down that minute. She just consoled herself, _At least you took your chance… It's better than not knowing, right?_ She shook her head and thought bitterly, _Now, we will not only part physically… I have shattered the friendship we had established for eighteen years. _Unable to contain her tears, she ran out of the room and headed towards the hotel garden. She stopped in front of the fountain as she placed her hands to her face to muffle her sobs. Suddenly, she felt a hand rest on her shoulders causing her to turn around. She did not need to open her eyes to see who the person was. She knew his scent too well.

          Kenshin held her arms and pulled them down, coaxing her to look at him. When she had finally opened her eyes, Kenshin held out a single white rose to her.

          Kaoru looked at him in confusion as she allowed him to wipe away her tears with his free hand.

          "I went out to get you this," Kenshin said softly. 

          "You didn't have to," Kaoru said, looking into his eyes while accepting the rose with her right hand.

          "But I want to…"

          "What for?"

          "Because I want to apologize…" 

          "For leaving?"

          "No…" Kenshin cupped her cheeks, leaned towards her and whispered huskily, "…for not telling you that I love you, too." With that, he placed his left hand on the small of her back, pulled her closer to him as he captured her lips with his own.

          Kaoru wrapped her arms around him as she parted her lips to respond ardently to his kiss. The kiss lasted for several minutes until Kaoru pulled back, breathing heavily with her face flushed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

          "I was afraid to take my chance…" Kenshin replied sheepishly.

          Kaoru smiled knowingly as she pressed her forehead against his, "So was I."

          "I guess we really are best of friends… We think exactly alike," Kenshin chuckled.

          Kaoru's eyes darkened as she looked down, "Kenshin… why did you wait until now to tell me you were leaving? If I had known…"

          Kenshin cut her off by placing a soft kiss on her lips, "Maa, maa, beloved. I was waiting for you to give me a reason to stay."

          "Oh." Kaoru smiled mischievously as she tiptoed to reach his lips. She placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. She murmured in between the kiss, "Is this reason good enough?"

          Kenshin smiled as he swept her from her feet, carrying her on his arms, not breaking the kiss. "I think I would need more convincing than that."

          Kaoru playfully slapped him on his arm and pulled back. She whispered into his ear, "What do I need to do to make you stay?"

          He dropped her under the sakura tree and stroked her cheek. "You don't need to do anything. Letting me love you is enough."

          Kaoru smiled in contentment as pulled Kenshin for a sweet and loving embrace. "I'm glad I took my chance with you… I love you, Kenshin."

          "Dance with me," whispered Kenshin as he began to sway from side to side. 

          "But there's no music…" Kaoru protested, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Hush, love. It's my turn to sing for you," Kenshin pulled her closer as he began to whisper a melody to her ears.

*When I fall in love

It'll be forever…*

          Kaoru rested her head on his chest as they danced under the stars with light of the full moon shinning on them

**The End ^_^.**

**Author's Notes:**

The songs "I don't want to Miss a Thing", "Last Chance" and "When I Fall in Love" are own by their respective writers, performers and record companies. I don't own them. Please Don't SUE!!! I am just a poor writer with a wild imagination.

My second one-shot!! I hope you like this!! I wrote this from the core of heart. So please read and review!! I want to know what you think. Should I write more? Constructive reviews are also welcome. ^_^


End file.
